Batman Vs Blade
by Tigerman4527
Summary: Just a quick story I wrote up in Study Hall, inspired by a Silverlightsaber FanTrailer. I figured it'd be interesting to write. I'm still trying to conjure up a main plot, but nothing yet. Rated T to meet the movie ratings inbetween.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a Crossover project I wanted to do for the hell of it. Batman Vs. Blade. An interesting Marvel Vs. DC concept, inspired by a Silverlightsaber Fan Trailer. I'm still trying to conjure up a plot. I typed up this chapter during Study Hall in school. Since Fanfiction isn't blocked, I submitted it. Read & Review Please**

Nurses and Clerks excitedly gathered up their things. It was 5:30, quitting time at Gotham Blood bank. People used to just sleep there, afraid to go home for fear they would get mugged by the scum that roamed the streets. But for a while things had been pretty quiet. The Guards who had the day shift were leaving and the Night Guards were arriving for their shift. They patiently saw everyone to the door. The Night Guards put up the closed sign and shut the doors for the night. They locked the windows too, even though it was quiet, they had to be cautious. The Guards shut off the lights and brought out their own. Each taking his or her post, at the doors, the security cameras or the vaults were the blood was kept. They always had quiet nights. Who'd rob a blood bank? None of the freaks of Gotham were sick enough to need a use for blood…..As far as they knew. A Portly man sat in the security room, his feet up on the desk, the newspaper in one hand and a mug of coffee in the other. His eyes swiftly moved between the monitors and his newspaper, his other hand occasionally came up to his mouth to sip his coffee. The man contently kept reading. Passing by the obituaries and the classifieds. The front page featured 'Bruce Wayne' like it often did. "Donated another couple thousand to another children's fund, I see." The guard mumbled, skimming past other words. Then one of the monitors twitched abruptly. The guard moved his eyes from the paper for a second to the monitor, but just as quickly went back to his reading. The screen twitched again and the guard looked once more. It began to shake violently, going up in flashes of static and what the camera saw. "What the-?" The guard mumbled, bewildered. He leaned forward to stare at the screen, pressing buttons and twisting knobs, trying to see if there was a problem with the connection. "Come on." He growled to the monitor. After a few more violent twitches and flashes of static, it went blank. "Damn it!" The guard cursed, slapping his forehead. Reluctantly picking up a radio, he held on the talk button, bringing it up to his face. "Hey, the vault camera just turned off. Someone check it." He said, letting go of the button. "You really think there's a problem with it?" Replied a female voice on the other end. "Probably not, just go check it. The wiring in this place is crap; I guess the camera just went out." He said. "Fine, I'll go look." Growled the woman on the other end. The guard happily turned off his radio and leaned back in his chair, going back to his coffee and newspaper. The woman entered the vault, looking around, flashing her light over the many bags of blood that donors had given. "Nothing wrong here…Wait a second." She murmured to herself. She'd caught a smell, a scent that shouldn't have been wafting around a Blood Bank, especially not the vault. The smell of Blood. She hurried over to where the smell was coming from. There were blood streaks on the ground; they got thicker as the line went on. She grabbed her radio, pulling it up to her chin. "There's something weird going on here…" She mumbled. But no one answered her, just static. "Hello?" She said into the radio once more, nothing but more static. She rolled her eyes and gave her shoulders a shrug, continuing down the line of blood. The streak of blood seemed to be getting thicker, no longer just stains. But spills, and punctured blood bags did start to show up by the spills. Her eyes widened and her nose crinkled as the trail got thicker. She hesitantly drew a baton from her belt, fearing this was serious. She followed the trail for a few more feet, but it went cold. The trail just stopped. No more blood. Nothing but the clean tiles and more rows of Donated Blood. She shook her head, bewildered. Where had the blood been coming from? The amount of punctured bags only came up to two or three, no more, no less. A single bag could barley hold half a little of the spill she stared down at. "This is so weird…" She murmured to herself, but she trailed off, seeing a movement in the blood spill. A ripple of liquid, as if something had hit it. Then, a drop hit her shoulder. She touched it, shining her light so she could see it. Blood, it had dripped on her shoulder. The Guard raised an eyebrow, another puzzled look donning her face. Then, more drops hit the spill in front of her and her shoulders, head, and hair. An eerie drip, drop, drip, drop. Then, something more than a drop landed in the blood in front of her. A body, another Night Guard. Blood splashed in all directions, splattering the walls and soaking her shoes, seeping into her socks as it got on her. She shrieked in horrified surprise, her eyes wide with fear of what would drop next. She shined her light up on the ceiling where the body had dropped. She shrieked in horror of what clung to the ceiling above her and dropped her flashlight and her baton. She turned and desperately ran for her life. The screams were quickly cut off as whatever had scared her in the first place caught up with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**The only problem I had with this Chapter was figuring out what city Blade: Trinity took place in, Blade I didn't specify either. The only movie that said was Blade II, the Czech Republic. So I went with Manhattan. Anyone out there know? Anyways, R&R Please, Blade and Batman all belong to their respective Owners/Creators.**

The crime scene was gruesome. Cops scattered left and right, forensics scientists examined the evidence where they could. Mutilated bodies lie on the tile, tape around their bodies. Orders were shouted up and down the filthy blood bank. Police sirens squealed, coming closer and to a halt. Out stepped Commissioner Gordon. He breathed a sigh of disappointment at the bloody mass of the Blood Bank. Gotham had been quiet for the past four years, for once. And just when things seemed to be the most peaceful, this showed up. "Ridiculous." He mumbled, shaking his head. But it was time for work, not to mope. He ran a hand through his brown and grey hair. "Commissioner, someone wants you in the vault." Informed a cop, walking by. Gordon nodded and walked towards the vault, looking at the bodies that lay at his feet. Puncture wounds on their wrists and necks revealed they'd been stabbed, probably. "What is it?" Asked Gordon, stepping into the Blood storage vault. Two cops examined the most gruesome corpse next. Gordon had to turn his eyes to keep from losing his last meal. It a female body, her skin had a light tan, blood smeared all over her face and stained her torn uniform. "This is nuts." Exclaimed the cop who had called for him. "Twelve guards, torn apart, drained of blood and we haven't a single lead. Not one shred of evidence that would lead us to anyone." Explained the officer, showing Gordon pictures and what useless evidence they had. "I'm guessing all the blood found is either from the bank or the guards?" Gordon asked. "Exactly, we haven't got a single clue and the maniac or maniacs who did this are still out there. Where's Batman when you need him?" Gordon had couldn't agree more. He hadn't shown up for the past four years. "Maybe it's time he's returned." Mumbled Gordon. It did surprise him that Batman hadn't taken care of this, but it seemed a little strange that this crime went on while the vigilante was nowhere to be seen. "Co-Commissioner…." Mumbled a scared voice near him. "Hmm, what is it?" Asked Gordon, turning to a woman next to him, her shaking index finger pointing to the ceiling. Gordon looked up, and his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. Blood had been smeared all over the tiled ceiling. But it wasn't that the blood was smeared there, but in the shape. The symbol of hope in Gotham, when the criminals saw it, they went running scared. It brought any wrong-doer to a halt. A symbol no one would ever forget. On the ceiling, someone had smeared Batman's emblem in blood.

The full moon looked eerie over the Manhattan night sky. The streets were still filled with their inhabitants, walking home from work, trying to make their late night appointments, wanting to get into the clubs before they all filled up. New York was a city that never got boring, always something fun to do, expensive or not, Friday nights were never lonely. But for people like Hannibal King, things got too quiet. For people like Abigail Whistler, things were too peaceful. For people like Blade, things were as they were supposed to be. Finally, the Vampires were gone, Dayscar had destroyed them. Any trace of them left was the Familiars, Vampire wannabes. They were the only reason the Night stalkers still existed, to take down the Familiars. Seven years, two months, and nine days passed, Familiars were becoming a scarce prey. Even before the extinction, Familiars had been more common than their masters, and now they were dying just as fast. Vampire Clubs were being demolished, their companies taken down. Blade wanted no trace of the Vampire Nation to be left. They participated in the Burning of their books, demolishing their homes, obliterating their technology and killing off their minions. It seems so strange though, not having the constant threat of those blood sucking, parasitic, freaks hanging over your head, when you've been fighting them for so long. The Night Stalkers base was awfully calm. Abigail was in the gym, Hannibal and Zoe sat together, watching television and Blade was polishing his silver sword in his quarters. The Night stalkers had become a relevantly small group with only three vampire slayers and one trainee. The sound of the 6:00 news echoed throughout the base, stories of random crimes throughout New York, crazy feats, that pointless information on what causes more cancer and other diseases. Zoe was absent-mindedly working on homework and watching the news, Hannibal was looking for patterns of Vampire activity, to see if Day Scar had done its job, so far, no results. "How's school, Zoe?" Asked Hannibal, trying to make small talk. "Fine, Hann." She said, looking up at him with a smile and quickly going back to her work. He nodded, going back to watching the News. They had just finished up a story about a dog saving a boy's life. Hannibal had nearly fallen asleep with the remote when he heard the word blood bank. "Warning, the following images may be graphic." Warned the news anchor. Pictures of a crime scene flashed by, images of intense blood spills and mutilated bodies spread all over the place filled the screen. "This was the scene this morning at the Gotham Blood bank. Suspects murdered several Security guards, stole numerous bags of donated blood and drained some guards of all blood. The police are doing everything they can to catch the murderers, but so far, not much evidence has been found except for this." The screen switched to an image of a ceiling, the blood smeared over it in an interesting manner. It had been smeared into the shape of a bat. The dry crusted blood mixed with the strange image of a bat was definitely a sign of Vampire activity. "This photo has officers suspecting 'The Batman' of these crimes. Some appall the very idea of Gotham's savior doing this, and some are jumping at the chance to tear him down." Hannibal scratched his chin thoughtfully. They definitely had something to look forward to, but who was this 'Batman' character? And why hadn't the Night stalkers heard of him? Whoever he was, he was their prime suspect, and they would make a trip to Gotham.


End file.
